


Seul

by Dragonna



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la destruction de Mist, Cecil se réveille dans un endroit désert, la petite invocatrice inconsciente à ses côtés. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: FFIV n'est pas à moi, mais à Square Enix. (Je me base sur le jeu Ds)
> 
> Genre:Ansgt
> 
> Personnage: Cecil, mention de Rosa et Kain.
> 
> Paring:Vous pouvez trouver du Shounen-ai si vous grattez bien...
> 
> Rating: Le jeu a un limite d'âge...mais ce OS n'est pas spécialement traumatisant...juste triste. Ceux qui ont joué seront même un peu moins tristes je crois...

Il n'était pas blessé...ce fut sa première constatation quand il se réveilla. Enfin peut-être quelques égratignures mais rien de grave. Une odeur de terre humide et de poussière le fit tousser. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux en entendant le chant des oiseaux qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il prit ensuite appuis sur ses paumes pour se redresser, se retrouvant sur les genoux. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit que quelques arbres, des rochers et une immenses montagnes face à lui. Portant une main un peu tremblante à son front blessé, il mit quelques instant à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là et les événements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours des dernières heures.

_La mission à Mist..._

_Le dragon des brumes ..._

_Le cadeau du roi pour les invocateurs qui était en réalité un anneau magique emplis de bombos..._

_Le village rongé par les flammes, les habitants sans vie et la petite fille...qui...avait invoqué, sous l'effet de la peur un gigantesque éon..._

… _.et le tremblement de terre._

Il écarquilla les yeux et redressa brusquement la tête, laissant tomber la main droite. Il se retourna comme saisit d'un doute: la petite fille aux cheveux verts était entendue plus loin, sans connaissance, sans doute épuisée par son invocation et par les derniers événements. Elle respirait et ne semblait pas réellement blessé.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait pour l'instant. Se mettant rapidement sur ses pieds, il analysa le lieu, ayant l'impression que les montagnes l'entourant sur les trois côtés avaient bougées. Mais c'était impossible n'est de pas? Une invocation ne pouvait PAS être si puissante?! Aussi redoutable que cette magie était, pouvait-elle réellement faire bouger des montagnes? Voir en faire apparaître une en si peu de temps? Elle était mal contrôlée de plus...

Soudain quelque chose le frappa, quelque chose dont il aurait du se rendre compte immédiatement qui, sur le coup de la surprise à son réveil, ne venait que maintenant. Quelque chose clochait: il était seul (si on ne comptait pas la fille). Prenant un instant, il écouta attentivement, espérant voir la silhouette familière ou entendre sa voix mais rien. Pas le moindre éclat bleu, pas le moindre bruit autre que le chant des oiseaux. Une sourde angoisse lui comprima la poitrine. IL était parti explorer les environs, c'était évident. Il ne pouvait pas...

Se remettant totalement débout, il avança de quelques pas et cria «KAIN!». Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Le jeune chevalier noir ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, sentant quelque chose de glacé l'envahir. Non. Non ce n'était pas possible! La panique le prit, infligeant un poids à son cœur. Le souvenir de la terre se fissurant, des rochers s'écrasant au sol, de la violence de ce tremblement de terre, tout ça revenait en vague dans son esprit. Il n'était pas mort, donc son ami ne l'était pas non plus? Il l'appela une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort mais encore une fois seul un froid silence ne présageant rien de bon lui répondit.

S'il avait été blessé ou juste sonné, il l'aurait entendu et aurait sans doute répondue, à moins d'être inconscient. Mais si la montagne avait vraiment bougé? Peut-être était-il de l'autre côté? Et s'il était tombé dans la crevasse? Arrachant son casque noir qui lui couvrait le visage, laissant apparaître ses doux cheveux blanc argentés (qui sous la lumière pouvait semblaient d'un blond très clair) aux doux reflets lavandes, le chevalier maîtrisant les arts obscurs tomba à genoux, sentant comme une brûlure derrière les yeux. Il essayait de penser concrètement

_Non! Son ami n'était pas mort! Il avait toujours ..._

Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement, tandis qu'une goutte tombait sur le sol sous lui. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar? Comment cela avait pu tourner ainsi? Pourquoi le destin lui avait-il infligé ça?

_Son meilleur ami..._

_Son premier ami..._

_Son seul véritable ami..._

_Le seul qui, avec Rosa, le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui..._

_L'un des deux seuls qui voyait au delà du chevalier noir._

Le seul a réellement le comprendre, celui avec qui il s'était tellement exercé aux armes, celui qui semblait si froid au premier abord mais qui, une fois qu'on le connaissait...se révélait être une personne fantastique, généreuse, avec un cœur compatissant. Le seul ne pas lui faire des sourires hypocrites parce qu'il était le fils adoptif du roi, ni à être complaisant toujours pour cette raison. Le seul à ne pas faire des courbettes devant lui parce qu'il était l'héritier royal. Tandis que ces pensées hantaient son esprit, un souvenir s'imposa à son esprit, celui de leur première rencontre, même si celle-ci ne s'était pas si bien passé que ça:

* * *

_«Ainsi...C'est toi Cecil?»_

_Un enfant de 5 ou 6 ans, aux yeux bleu et aux courts cheveux blond se tenait devant lui, le visage inexpressif. Cecil avait un court instant hésité puis avait hoché la tête, avant d'oser demander à son tour, intimidé de se trouver devant un jeune garçon de son âge après deux mois de 'solitude' au château au milieu des adultes._

_«Qui es tu?_

_\- Je suis Kain, Kain Highwind...Mon père est Sir Richard Highwind, le commandant des Dragons» fit fièrement le petit blondinet, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_Cecil savait qui était cet homme, il l'avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois dans le château. Majestueux, loyal, courageux et impressionnant, telles étaient les pensées du petit argenté quand il le croisait. Le dragon avait également été aimable avec lui, et pas parce que Baron l'avait adopté. Le jeune héritier avait donc beaucoup d'admiration pour le commandant._

_A cette instant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien répondu et s'empressa de dire, rougissant légèrement devant l'oubli: « Enchanté de te rencontrer!»_

_Mais la réponse a laquelle il eut le droit le fit froncer les sourcils, tandis que le blond haussait les épaules, détournant le regard._

_«Ne t'imagines devenir ami avec moi simplement parce que le roi te traite comme si tu étais spécial»_

_Le petit argenté grimaça légèrement, il n'était pas spécial. Ses cheveux argentés, agrémentés de reflets lavandes le rendaient différent mais pourtant il n'en était pas moins un enfant orphelin qui avait été abandonné devant le château quelques années auparavant. Non il n'était pas spécial. Et il n'avait pas non plus demandé à être adopté par le roi._

_«Qu'est que tu dis?»_

_Il cherchait pas spécialement la bagarre, non il voulait juste comprendre pourquoi ce garçon, sans raison, se montrait si distant. Le blond prit la question autrement et eut un sourire moqueur:_

_«Tu cherche la bagarre? Qu'est qu'une petit garçon faible et gâté, aux allures de fille, comme toi pourrait me faire?» Il accentua sa question d'un petit rire, se sachant plus fort puisque déjà un peu entraîner physiquement._

_«Je ne suis pas gâté et je ne suis pas une fille! Tu me parais bien arrogant. Et tu peux parler avec tes cheveux longs!» Sur cette réponse-ci, sa bonne éducation reçut au château s'était un peu évaporée._

_«Ne me répond pas insolemment, tu veux?»Le blond lui avait clairement cherché la bagarre et l'avait empoigné par le col, prêt à le frapper._

_«Arrêtez ça!» Cria une voix, tandis qu'une petite fille de leur âge arrivait, les sourcils froncés. Kain relâcha l'argenté et se tourna vers elle, un peu gêné._

_«Rosa?_

_Le roi ne nous a-t-il pas dit que les hommes de Baron se battait uniquement et toujours pour de justes causes? Qu'est qu'il t'a fait Kain?»_

_Le blond baissa la tête, l'air tout d'un coup piteux devant le mine fachée de la petite fille et Cecil, ne voulant pas être la cause d'une dispute entre deux amis s'empressa de dire, couvrant celui qui avait failli le frapper quelques secondes auparavant._

_«Non...C'est...c'est moi qui l'ait provoqué, ce n'est pas sa faute!»_

_Il avait baissé également la tête, ne voyant l'air surpris du blond qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, puisqu'il était conscient d'avoir été désagréable (sans raison) envers le garçon solitaire._

_Rosa ne se mit pas en colère (bien qu'elle sembla septique quelques instants) et sourit doucement, déclarant d'une voix douce à l'intention du plus jeune des deux garçons. «Tu es une personne honnête, tant mieux!» Même si elle avait compris, elle avait joué le jeu, amusée devant la gentillesse du fils adoptif du roi._

* * *

Il coupa court à ça, refusant de repenser au passé, car cela ne lui faisait que plus mal, lui tordant le cœur tandis qu'il se rendait compte que son ami était peut-être mort.

Il aurait voulu partir à sa recherche, être sur, même si la peur de trouver un corps sans vie le terrorisait. Il fit quelques pas, arrivant près de l'enfant et s'accroupit près d'elle, passant une main hésitante sur son front. Elle avait de la fièvre, elle allait mal elle aussi. Et il ne savait pas où était Kain. Pouvait-il prendre le temps de le chercher, au risque de voir la fillette aller plus mal? Voir mourir? Et la peur de trouver son frère de cœur mort lui coupait toute volonté de...il enleva ses gants de cuir noir et se passa la main sur ses yeux pleins de larmes, en colère contre lui-même, contre le roi pour avoir envoyé le dragon avec lui, pour tout ce qui s'était passé.

_Si je n'avais pas questionné le roi, il ne m'aurait pas demi de mes fonctions, Mist n'aurait pas été détruite et Kain serait toujours..._

… _.vivant._

Il était seul...il ne pourrait pas rentrer à Baron seul, que dirait Rosa? Comment pourrait-il vivre à Baron sans LUI? Sans ses taquineries, son amitié, son soutien? Rien ne serait pareil! Ce serait comme vivre avec un fantôme!

_Il ne pourrait pas..._

Prenant doucement, délicatement, la fillette dans ses bras, il se releva et fit quelques pas pour sortir de la zone dévastée. Il fallait qu'il se vide la tête, qu'il ne pense plus à rien ou il allait s'effondrer. Il avait beau être un chevalier, être habitué au combat. Il n'avait jamais perdu quelqu'un de cher avant. Il arriva peu à peu à l'entrée du désert. Là il s'immobilisa, se retourna et chuchota, le cœur déchiré par sa décision.

«Pardon»

**Author's Note:**

> Note:Vous êtes libre d'interpréter leur relation comme vous voulez: soit une romance inavouée, soit une amitié virile entre chevaliers.


End file.
